


All The Scars You Hide

by I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Everyone Has Issues, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just want to hug my Cat son, Mari has anger issues, Multi, My First Fanfic, My lady daughter to, Someone stop me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Update schedule is pretty much nonexistent, Why Did I Write This?, Will continue maybe?, but whatevs, chat, twisted AU, you better run and hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it/pseuds/I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it
Summary: Love is strange. Some times you fall in love with your best friend. Some times, it doesn't work out. Love can be found in the strangest places. In a nice restaurant, your job, at home, maybe, they might be sitting right next to you.  This is the story of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her love story is unlike any other. For she met her one true love at an almost murder scene. Hers.





	1. I Know You're Hurting But So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Soo, this is my first fic. I would appreciate some feed back on this. Criticism will be accepted with open arms. I might continue this but this was more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I hav no beta reader. Any volunteers? Adrien and Marinette are telling the story, just to be clear. Welp, let's get started.

My blood runs cold. The shivering is unbearable. How is it, that with 12 years of training, this simple girl can make me weak? I thought I was ready for anything. Turns out I was wrong. Because I was never ready to fall in love.

__________________________________________

My name's Adrien Agreste. My mother left when I was 3 years old. Ever since then, I joined an elite program of combat masters. They all trained me to be one of the best assassins in France. I am now one of the most feared. I go by the name of Chat Noir. I've never failed a mission, and I wasn't about to start now.

Now, you may be thinking, wait, Adrien Agreste, the model kid? How is he one of the most feared assassins in France? There's no way, he looks too innocent! That's the reason I'm a model, so that no one will suspect me as one of the most feared assassins in France. 

Why would I join this program you may ask? Well, for one, I'm allowed to do whatever I want. And for two, well, let's just say that they know a little bit more of my mother's whereabouts than I do.

Life is crazy, you never know what might hit you. Literally.

______________________________________________

Hi, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm an aspiring fashion designer. Don't worry about Adrien. He's just being over-dramatic.

* You wound me Princess, how will I ever survive. This betrayal is too much. Goodbye cruel world. I have to take away the puntacular pun meow-ster that is me.

* Does this mean I don't have to listen to your puns anymore? Oh, can I tell them about that one time when you-

* You know what Princess, let's get on with the story shall we?

Sorry about that. Especially the puns. Now where did I leave off?

* Oh, come on, you know you loaf the puns Princess.

* Sure, kitty cat. Now let me tell my story. I didn't interrupt you!

* Okay Princess, but with one condition, cuddles after?

* Cuddles after. Now stop talking so I can finish my story.

* Okay Princess. Are you sure you don't loaf my pu-

* CHAT! 

* Okay, okay Princess. Shutting up now. No word is going to come out of me. No siree. This cat will not utter a word becau-hey, why are you looking at me like that? OKAY PRINCESS! PUT THE BASEBALL BAT DOWN!

About time you finish talking. Ahem, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm an aspiring fashion designer. I was raised in France and my parents run a bakery. My house is right above the bakery and my room is in the attic. It's a pretty nice view up here. With the wind passing gently through my face, the wind getting all the hair out of my face. My sketchbook by my side and my pencil in hand, sketching out dresses as I snack on macaroons is one of the best experience ever.

I work part time at my parents bakery after school. I am now 15 and I have straight A's. I have an internship with one of the most talented fashion designers, Gabriel Agreste. His son is friendly yet aloof, an incident on my first day let me to believe he was a spoiled brat, but he explained the situation.

Just goes to show, you never know the purpose of someone you just ran into. Literally.

I also have worked with Jagged Sto-

* Princess, did you really think I was a spoiled brat? Because I'm not you know.

* Yeah, but you helped me when I was stuck in the rain, so I had an epiphany about you. 

* Well, Princess, if we're being honest I thought that you were an overeacting drama queen with anger issues that resembled Chloé-

*CHAT! YOU THOUGHT I RESEMBLED CHLOÉ! THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN LIKE DONKEY KONG. I'M TAKING BACK MY BASEBALL BAT!


	2. If your wings are broken, borrow mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Adrien than I think is healthy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be naming the chapter with peices of songs because I've seen some other AO3 writers do it and I think it's pretty cool. Today's song is Stand By You by Rachel Platten. This chapter is in Adrien's point of view. My updating schedule is pretty much nonexistent, so don't expect me to update regularly. Almost 100 hits! I can't believe it! Thank you so much guys! I still have no beta yet. Are there any volunteers for tribute? No, well, anyway, I would appreciate you guys reading one of Missdiva's fics. She's a really good writer and she gave me the motivation to make this chapter. I also want to give thanks to lil_fangirl27. Thank you so much for bookmarking my little fic! That's all I have to say for now, so let's get on with the chapter.

    Startling hot pain encases me. _Mom, Why did you leave._ A stab of sorrow fills where my heart used to be. Where flowers once bloomed, with a crystal clear river flowing through a beautiful meadow, a breathtaking waterfall cascading into my blood stream, now stands a dead, shriveled bush that is filled of lead, pain, guilt, rage, and dissapointment, it's poison leaking into my bloodstream, intensifying the pain.

* * *

     _Skilled hands skim over black and white piano keys. The nails are painted a lovely mint green._

_"Moma, can you teach me how to play the piano like you?"_

_"Of course mon minou. One day, you might be an even better piano player than me"_

_"No Moma! Never! You are the best Moma! The best!"_  


_"She is isn't she?"_

_"Yes Papa! She is! Now you can't deny it Moma because me and Papa both agree that you are the best piano player!" A smug look graced Adrien's features as he crossed his miniature arms._

_"Papa and I, Adrien. The correct term is Papa and I." Gabriel felt a strong urge to correct his son. To mold him into a golden child._

_"Oh, come on Gabriel. He's only 2 years old. Let him be." Estelle said with a small smirk. Estelle Agreste was the only person who ever dared to put Gabriel in his place. She was probably the only person who ever could._

_"Yes Estelle." Gabriel lowers his head in shame.The smirk didn't go unnoticed by him, however, and left a small blush on his otherwise pale cheeks._

_"Moma says she's going to teach me how to play the piano Papa. I want to be just as good as her." Adrien looked at his mother like she was the world._

_"And you will Adrien, you will. I have no doubt about it. Now, who wants to order pizza for lunch?" Gabriel knew that his wife, Estelle, had a soft spot for pizza. He loved her and their son more than he'd ever loved anything in his life. He would gladly give his life to save them both. He would even go as far as to walk around the world just to get a blade of grass they wanted and he wouldn't complain._

_"Hello, Earth to Gabriel do you read me? Copy. Are we connected? Adrien, can you check the connection?" Estelle loved  to tease her husband and seeing him zone out gave her a new opportunity to try a scheme that Adrien and her had been planning for weeks._

_"I don't know Moma. Let me put the transmitter hat on Papa." Adrien's little hands reached up to his father's head to place a little foil hat on his head. Estelle quickly took out her phone and before Gabriel could react, she had already taken a picture and sent it to Adrien's computer._

_"What did you two do this time?" Gabriel groaned. He was always the target of his wife and son's schemes. He found them endearing, but he tried not to show it. He usually succeeded, but he had slipped once or twice and had been attacked for a month. Since then, he tried really hard not to show it._

_"Oh nothing. Like your hat by the way." Estelle said between giggles and looking at her phone._

_"Hat? What hat? I don't have a ha-oh. Ha ha. Very funny you two." Gabriel tried really hard to say that with a straight face. He did, but eventually he let out a high pitched squeal. He looked at his wife, horrified. That was when his wife and son broke. Their laughs were heard throughout the whole mansion._

_"What was that?" Estelle could barely contain her laughter._  


_"I-I don't know?" Gabriel stammered out._

_"Papa! You squealed! It was higher than my voice!" Adrien giggled out._

_"Y-yes I did." Gabriel's face was a shade that if put in a competition with a tomato and they were both running for president, Gabriel would win by a land slide._

_Adrien felt so blissfully happy, that he felt that the only time he would ever feel this way was when he met his soulmate. He didn't know how wrong he was._

* * *

   Adrien woke with a start. He didn't know if that had only been a dream or a memory that he had long forgotten. He decided that there was only one way to find out. He opened up his documents and saw a folder named _Moma._ He opened it up, and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his days. The picture of his father with the foil hat was there. Along with a picture of his mother, hanging by her hands on the ceiling, unconscious, bleeding and with probably some broken limbs. With a note on the bottom, saying,  _Join us or your mother pays the price._

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I still accept criticism with open arms. If anybody wants to be my beta reader please comment down below and tell me. Um, I don't know where this is going. I'm still not pleased with my chapter lengths, but you never know! I might write the next Harry Potter! But seriosly, you guys actually taking time to read this little fic of mine just makes my day! See you on the next update!


	3. Got That Sunshine In My Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari finally meets our little Cinnamon roll! (A.K.A: Adrien) We learn some more about our sweet Mari...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. Todays song/chapter title is Can't Stop The Feeling. I would appreciate you guys reading some of LikeWaterOffADuck1114 and dorkus' fics because they are amazing. I want to give thanks to tialanderrol for bookmarking my fic. I might be uplaoding a new fic on Sunday, but I kind of want to finish this one before starting a new one.

    Let there never be said that Marinette Dupain-Cheng will let someone pick on their friends. Yeah, no. If anybody even _thought_  of hurting her friends, she would murder them in their sleep or scare them so bad that they would be afraid to blink gor a week in fear of Mari sneaking up on them. 

   The first person to prove this theory was the one and only, Chloé Bourgeois.

* * *

 "CHLOÉ EVANGELINA BOURGEOIS, YOU SAID WHAT!?!?!" Marinette was a force that if you had an option between her and death when she was mad, you would gladly be dead than to be in the same  _continent_ with her.

"Don't hurt her Mari, she was just being her. It doesn't mean you have to stoop down to her level to scare her!" Alya tried keeping her tears at bay. She knew that if she shed a single tear, Mari would dump Chloé into the Seine and refuse to let the rescue team help her, and even though Alya would love to see that, she didn't want her best friend to go to jail for defending her.

"Fine Alya. But only for you." Marinette grabbed Chloé's collar and nearly slammed Chloe's head on the wall."Next time, I won't hesitate to hurt you." Mari growled through clenched teeth. She let go of the blonde's collar, and the blonde looked as if she had gone to the mall and been told that her credit card had been canceled.

"Let's go Alya. I don't want to be around this brat for more than I have too." Alya stood up and joined her friend.

The two girls walked, no, strided out the cafeteria, ignoring the looks filled with admiration, shock, curiosity, and a strange sense of pride thrown their way.

Alya stopped, turned to Mari and said, "Girl I need to go to the bathroom!" 

"Ok. Take your time. I'll wait for you right here." Mari said with a sweet smile. She was usually very sweet and caring. Something about Chloé brought out the worst in her.

Marinette dreamed of a place where Chloé was actually nice. Her toughts wondered and she failed to see a green-eyed blonde running through the halls. That is, until the blonde ran into her, making her lose her train of thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going! My names Adrien. How can I make it up to yo-" 

"Oh great! Another Chloé brat! You know what?! Save your apologies! You probably don't even mean them anyway!" With that, Marinette huffed off to find Alya. Leaving a stunned Adrien Agreste behind.

* * *

 

  *Hey Princess?

*WHAT?!

*Are you still mad about the Chloé reference?

*Chat, you know that little voice that tells people to quit while their ahead?

*Yeah. What about it?

*Ha, well, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!

*Princess! You wound me! How will I surv-

*Chat, that stopped being funny after the first 100 times.

*Yes Princess. Do you want me to shut up?

*No, I want you to make an audio book about puns.

*Really!? Pun tip number one is too insert puns whenever you can. Puns are a form of art on their own. Allow me to demonstrate. Princess did you know you know you look meow-valous this evening?

*Chat, I'm giving you ten seconds to run and hide before I take out my baseball bat.

*Purr-incess you wouldn't.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I can't see where this story is headed.  
> *Grabs binoculars and telescope* Nope. Still can't see where this is headed.  
> I'm going to let you guys vote/comment on which one of these ideas you would like for me to do.  
> 1\. A miraculous and Percy Jackson crossover.  
> 2\. Witch Marinette because Halloween.  
> 3\. A miraculous and labrats crossover.  
> 4\. A mermaid AU.  
> 5\. A godess AU.  
> Hope to see you on the next update!


	4. This is not an update. Well, technically it is, but it's not part of the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Chap. Title says it all. This is just a brief explanation of what's been going on.

Hey. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Writing stories without a plot comes with a risk. When you get writers block, it's nearly impossible to come up with story ideas. I am now trying to finish the next chapter of this fic and it will be probably updated on or near Thanksgiving. If any of you wonderful people have any suggestions or ideas on how to break through a block please let me know. I'm also going to post an alternate ending to I want you to know... because I just couldn't take how angry and sad that version was. I didn't even tag Major Character Death! I don't play fair. *Pulls on shades as breeze passes through my hair. Spy music is in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the goddess Au will definitely be out before Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is short. Just wanted to get this out. I have one thing to say,  
> What have I done?


End file.
